Dark Angel (Earth-Seven)
Hippolyta battled Dark Angel on many occasions, and eventually Dark Angel appeared on Themyscira. She intended to kidnap Princess Diana, but instead kidnapped her magical double. She forced the double (whom she thought was Diana) to live thousands of lifetimes, each one ending in tragedy. She hoped the cumulative effect would drive Hippolyta insane. Instead, the double was able to grow stronger, and finally became an independent entity now known as Donna Troy. At some point, Dark Angel separated herself from von Gunther as The Baroness was the one healing Donna Troy after she defeated Dark Angel. Return of Donna Troy Following after the Infinite Crisis, it is later revealed by Donna Troy that Dark Angel was in fact her counterpart from Earth-Seven and was saved from the burning apartment by the Anti-Monitor, who raised her to serve him much as the Monitor had saved and raised Harbinger. When the Multiverse was reconfigured in one single Universe, Dark Angel, who had somehow escaped the compression of every Donna Troy into one single person in the new Earth, sought to kill Donna and make her relive the lives of the other alternate Donnas as a way to avoid the merging and remain the last one standing. When Dark Angel was defeated, Donna became the real sum of every Donna Troy that existed on every Earth, a living key to the lost Multiverse. One Year Later A year after the events of Infinite Crisis, Dark Angel appeared as the servant of the Monitors. She tested Supergirl to see if she was indeed the proper persona to exist in the current DC Universe. After the test Dark Angel told Supergirl that it was her job to prod and provoke questionable entities or anomalies, in order to ensure their veracity in the world. Believing Supergirl to be out of place in the timestream Dark Angel was about to erase Supergirl's existence but was stopped by one of the 52 Monitors before she could do so and was re-assigned to another unknown task. This task is later revealed to be the destruction of the entirety of Earth-48, the Forerunner home planet.''Countdown to Adventure'' #1 She later pursues Donna Troy, Kyle Rayner and Jason Todd through the Multiverse (possibly at the Monitors' behest), inquiring to the denizens of the Wildstorm Universe (Earth-50) as to whether her lookalike had passed through.''Countdown Presents: The Search for Ray Palmer'' - Wildstorm #1 Dark Angel later disguised as an Oracle on Earth-33, turning the conjurers against Forerunner when she arrives.''Countdown to Adventure'' #3 Dark Angel then sheds her disguise and attacks Forerunner, killing the Earth-33 version of Starman before she is defeated. She escapes before Forerunner can finish her.''Countdown to Adventure'' #4 | Powers = * * * * | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Dark_Angel_(DC_Comics) | Links = }} Category:1998 Character Debuts Category:Demons